I'll Be Home For Christmas
by RM5183
Summary: RM one shot. Ryan's left for war, leaving Marissa behind. But it's the holidays...


**I'll be home for Christmas**

It's been 11 months since he left for Afghanistan. He always had a thing for saving people. And that's why Marissa loved him. It sucks, however, to not have him there with her and their daughter, especially during the holidays. The time of year spent with family, with loved ones.

They've been married for only 3 months before Ryan got the news that he would be leaving. It wasn't really the post-wedding gift, but that's just how it was. Marissa couldn't help but cry almost every night, knowing that her husband would be leaving her for God knows how long, and it wasn't guaranteed a round trip. The thought of losing Ryan forever... Marissa couldn't imagine a world without him.

The day Ryan left for Afghanistan in February was the hardest day for Marissa. Goodbyes weren't really their thing, yet they found themselves always having to. First with Theresa, then with Marissa going to Greece and Ryan going to Berkely, and now this? But Ryan told Marissa before boarding the plane, the other times they had to say goodbye to each other, they somehow found their way back to the other. This, being the 3rd goodbye, Ryan promised it would be the last goodbye and that they won't ever be "splitting up" again. He promised her, he'll be home before she even realizes he's gone and that when he is, he's here to stay. And with that reassurance, Marissa was able to live on with her life, apart from her husband. She was able to live every day with hope of reuniting with Ryan someday.

But on some occasions, it was hard. On her birthday, it was hard to celebrate knowing the one person she wanted to celebrate with isn't there. When Autumn, their daughter, was born. When she took her first steps. Marissa had been hoping she wouldn't speak for another few months, she really wanted her father to be there for her for at least her first words. It was hard on Ryan's birthday, on their one-year anniversary as husband and wife. It was hard. They were definitely days you couldn't really celebrate, not alone at least.

They sent letters non stop. Sometimes, when Ryan can get a hold of a telephone or computer, they would call or webcam.

But after 9 months, Ryan sent one last letter saying it would be the last in a few months. War was uprising in the Middle East, forcing him and the US army to move around, and he wouldn't know when he would be near a post office. He told her not to worry, that he loved her, and that as soon as the war died down, he would call her right away. But after that last letter, that was the last Marissa heard of Ryan.

Now it was December. Christmas was coming up and all Marissa wanted for Christmas, was that letter. The letter Ryan promised he'd write her, telling her he was alive and safe. All she wanted was for him to be safe. She prayed and hoped. Every morning she would rush out of the house they bought together in Orange County, to the mailbox, hoping she would find a letter from Ryan. But every morning, she found the same thing – an empty mailbox. No letter from Ryan.

/

It was Christmas day and everyone was there at the Cohen's. Summer, Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, Caitlin, Neil; everyone except Ryan of course.

Marissa remained seated on the couch in the living room, while everyone was exchanging gifts, greeting one another or dancing with each other.

Summer attempted to cheer Marissa up, giving her a Christmas present. It was a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket with R and M engraved to it. Summer said while she opened the present, to hope for the best. It was Christmas after all; a letter may appear in her mailbox tomorrow. Santa must be just behind with all the gifts. Marissa laughed at her friend and thanked her for always being there for her. Seth came and sat down with them a little later. He tried to lighten the mood and offered to dance with Marissa. Though she loved her best friends for trying to make her holidays cheerful, she declined the offer. Marissa only danced with one person.

Then just when she started to miss him even more, Elvis came on.

**_Wise man say_**

**_Only fools rush in_**

**_But I can't help,_**

**_Falling in love with you._**

It was the song that played at their wedding. The song that played during their first dance as husband and wife. Marissa got up to leave but Julie and Caitlin stopped her in her tracks. They both saw the sad look in Marissa's face and recognized the song. Giving her a comforting hug, they sat her back down and offered their gifts to her. From Julie, it was a pair of diamond earrings. From Caitlin, it was a mixed CD of her favourite songs. For months, she's been pushing Marissa to get into heavy metal and Marissa would just laugh. Caitlin never failed to surprise her. She also gave her a stash of a gay model magazines. Though those gifts weren't much, Marissa knew Caitlin's real intentions of just trying to get her mind off Ryan. Heavy metal and gay models magazine? It was an odd combination of Christmas gifts. But times like these Marissa remembered why she loved her sister so much.

Next, it was Sandy and Kirsten's turn. They gave her an unlimited supply of diapers for Autumn and baby toys. They were the type of grandparents who spoiled their grandchildren. They weren't really gifts for Marissa in the first place, but Marissa accepted them with as much joy as Autumn did.

She loved the people around her so much. With Ryan gone, it was hard for her. But she could always count on her friends and family for being there for her.

Seth came up to her empty handed. She looked at him confused. She told him he didn't have to get her anything and he just shrugged his shoulders. He took Autumn from her chair and told her he'll take her from there. Before Marissa could say anything, Seth walked away leaving her even more confused. He went to stereo and turned off the music.

Seth waved for attention with one hand as he held Autumn with another.

"Attention everyone, I just wanted to say, Marissa, I don't have a present for you. But I think someone's here to see you." Seth spoke.

All eyes were on Marissa as she turned around to see Seth in front of the Christmas tree with Autumn. Her eyes followed him as he made his way to the front door. He opened it with his free hand and there revealed a man in uniform. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out what she was seeing. Was her eyes deceiving her or is this really happening? She stood up to get a better view and there he stood. He smiled at her as he took one step into the house, and that was all she needed. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. He caught her and swung her around in the air. The rest of the family started to cheer, whistle and applause. He put her down and she looked up to see his face. She cupped it in her hands as he did the same, both feeling to see if it was all real. She had tears in her eyes as tears were forming in his.

"Ryan." Was all she could get out.

"Merry Christmas, Marissa." He replied. It was real. He was real. This wasn't a dream.

They both connected their lips in a loving kiss, after 11 months of being apart. Once they broke apart, Seth came in with Autumn. Marissa took her from his arms and turned to Ryan.

"Autumn, want to meet your daddy?" she said. As soon as Autumn turned her head to see Ryan, she smiled and laughed.

Ryan had tears in his eyes as he saw his daughter for the first time in real life. He extended his arms and it was amazing how perfect she fits in his hands. He looked in her eyes that showed she was his daughter, he analyzed her nose that was definitely Marissa's. He faced Marissa again, who was crying tears of joy at the sight before her. Father and daughter.

"My family." Ryan said to Marissa and Autumn. Marissa took a step closer to Ryan as he wrapped an arm around her, still carrying Autumn with the other.

"Daddy!" Autumn spoke out.

All eyes shot open at the sound.

"Autumn, what did you say?" Seth asked her.

"Daddy!" Autumn clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck.

"Her first word. Ryan, you're her first word." Marissa cried. She had a huge smile on her face and Ryan couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hi Autumn. I'm your daddy. I promise to love you just as much as I love mommy."

"Mommy!" Autumn repeated after Ryan.

Marissa laughed at her daughter with tears still in her eyes, "Yes, Autumn, I'm your mommy!"

The rest of the family gathered around to celebrate the homecoming of Ryan and Autumn's first words. They exchanged hugs and more presents, and everyone was happy. Once it all died down, Ryan, Marissa and Autumn made their way to the family room to be alone. Ryan sat down on the couch with Autumn in his arm, and Marissa cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his other arm around her.

"Sorry I never sent that letter." He apologized to her.

She smiled, "This is much better."

They both closed their eyes enjoying each other's company, as Autumn was already drifting off to sleep. She had been mumbling gibberish ever since she said 'daddy' and 'mommy'. Before she fell asleep, she continued to mumble 'daddy' and 'mommy'.

"Ryan?" Marissa asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"The war's not over." Ryan stated. And with that Marissa's heart sank. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "But my time in the army is," he told her with a seriousness in his eyes.

A huge smile broke out on Marissa's face, "Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay. With you and Autumn. I'm home for good." He leant down and gave her an assuring kiss.

And with that, they could hear the noise from the other room die down. The presents must've been all opened now and they were probably all just relaxing. The heard Seth put on another record. Sinatra.

**_I'll be home for Christmas_**

**_You can count on me..._**


End file.
